


this is nowhere (the world shines)

by jimboy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AND THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED!, M/M, set just after the last of the time lords, title is from going to georgia by the mountain goats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimboy/pseuds/jimboy
Summary: welcome back to i work through my mental health issues through made up gay people <3 something something companion!master sort of. *stares at the next chapter of my current long fic* i'll finish that eventually <3
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	this is nowhere (the world shines)

“Feet down.”

The Master looked up and rolled his eyes. “Awh, are my shoes tracking dirt on your girlfriend?”

“Feet. Down.” The Doctor said again, gesturing at where The Master had propped his legs up on the TARDIS console. The Master made a face, but obliged, leaping up and making a loop around the console.

“You never passed your test to fly this thing.” He remarked, going to pull a lever, just to see what might happen. The Doctor slapped his hand away. “And yet here we are.”

The Master rubbed his side. “I hate getting shot. Human bullets hurt like hell, why can’t they develop laser tech?”

“They will. Give them a hundred years or so.”

“You better save me in a hundred years or so when I get shot again then.” He laughed.

“No way, this was a one time thing, I’m not going out of my way to rescue you every time you can’t avoid being shot.” The Doctor sighed, collapsing into a chair and sighing.

“Whatever you say.” The Master grinned, moving behind The Doctor and leaning on the back of his chair. “I know you’ll always save me in the end.” He murmured.

The Doctor laughed and shook his head, getting up out of the chair. “Come on, you must be tired, let’s go to bed.”

“I don’t ‘go to bed’.” The Master sneered, standing up straight.

“Well you’re tired. Don’t think I can’t tell. You know you can go into a healing coma if you need, I’ll make sure you’re alright-”

“No.” He snapped. “I’m fine.”

“Look, Kos-”

“That’s not my name.”

“Look, I know you don’t want to sleep, but you really do need to. C’mon.” The Doctor looked down at his feet and held out his hand.

The Master swallowed and shifted on his feet, before pushing his friends hand out of the way and walking past him. “Fine whatever. Where are the bedrooms in this place anyway? You know you don’t have to make it a maze.”

“Right this way.” The Doctor laughed, pushing through a pair of doors leading away from the console room. He held his hand out again, out of instinct, before dropping it. His friend could follow him just fine without holding his hand.

“Bedroom..bedroom..” The Doctor snapped his fingers as he walked through the corridors, The Master keeping pace beside him, hands clasped neatly behind his back, like he was touring a house before buying it.

The Doctor pushed through a plain wooden door and paused. “Okay, there’s a double bed in here.” He smiled, gesturing for his friend to enter. “And now there should be-” He turned back to the corridor and frowned. “Huh. Okay.”

The Master sat down stiffly on the bed and raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“Nothing there just. Well usually if we need to sleep in the TARDIS there's always two bedrooms across the hallway from each other….let me go and check down the corridor, maybe it’s just further along..”

The Doctor jogged along the hallway and sighed. “Come on you stupid machine..we need two rooms.” But still no second door was to be found. He knew there wasn’t going to be a second bedroom anywhere on the ship. “Great. Yeah cheers this is just what I needed.” He muttered, traipsing back to the room, where The Master sat repeatedly chewing and then examining his nails.

“Find a room?” He asked, not looking up.

“Erm. No, not exactly..”

“Not exactly?”

“Not at all.”

“Right.” The Master stretched and kicked his shoes off. “Well it’s a double bed.”

The Doctor hesitated and laughed. “Ah, no, no I’ll just. I’ll wait until you wake up and then I’ll sleep.” He stammered, scratching the back of his head.

“With me awake, alone on the TARDIS? You don’t trust me enough.” He grinned. “Come on, two minutes ago you were asking me to go to bed. Let’s go to bed.”

“We really don’t need to-”

“But why not.” He insisted, holding his hand out.

The Doctor laughed softly and glanced at The Master before taking his hand. “Alright, fine.”

His friend pulled him onto the bed and giggled. “Ah I’ve got you now, Doctor!” He declared, squeezing his hand. “Take your shoes off, I hate shoes on beds.”

The Doctor obliged, kicking his sneakers off and falling down next to The Master. “What a day.”

“What a day indeed.”

“I was scared.”

“I-i know. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” The Master’s voice cracked slightly and The Doctor shifted to face him.

“I know you are. I know. It’s okay. It’s all okay now. We fixed it.” He smiled, reaching a hand out to cup his face.

The Master sniffed and exhaled shakily, and his friend pulled him into his chest, feeling his shoulders begin to shake.

“We fixed it, okay? It’s all okay now.” He murmured, pressing a small kiss to the top of his forehead.

“I’m gonna have nightmares.” The Master whispered. “They’re gonna be bad. Bad nightmares.”

“I’ll be here.”

“You will?”

“I will.”


End file.
